


Ears For The Day

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil's Fashion Sense, Dorks in Love, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has one for every day of the week and others for special occasions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears For The Day

“Ceec? Are you almost ready? The reservation was for ‘the time when the earth and sky join as one and shriek to the Heavens about their unholy union’ and I’m pretty sure we’re going to miss it!”

The Voice pouted at Carlos’ warning, tilting his head to the side as he stared at himself in the mirror. “Dearest Carlos, it’s not even close to that time! Besides…I’m almost finished! You can’t rush these kinds of things, you know!”

There was an audible sigh behind the closed door. “Whatever you say, Cecil.”

“I’m almost finished!” he promised, turning his focus back to the task at hand. He opened up a polished wooden box that rested on his dresser, smiling brightly as he admired his collection of cat ears. He hummed as he let his fingers stray over them, trying to figure out just what pair he should wear for their dinner date tonight.

Well today  _was_  normally the day when he wore tiger ears… He considered them for a moment before shaking his head. Those were for every  _normal_  day! Today was a  _special_ day! Perhaps the lion ones..?

“I set those on fire,” the Faceless Old Woman suddenly hissed into his ear. “I did not like the way they looked on you. Besides…the last lion seen around here died last year and it was rude to remind everyone of that by wearing such things.”

Cecil rolled his eyes but was forced to agree. Besides, those ears were starting to get old anyway. With this in mind; he turned his attention to the others again and he perked up at the sight of his lynx ears. Happily he picked them up, carefully fixing the tufts of fur that stuck out from their sides. When he was finished, he placed them carefully on top of his head, clapping his hands together. “Oh! Perfect!” he gasped.

Now that he was finished, Cecil picked up his cane and tapped it lightly on the ground, turning around to head for the door, the birds sewn into his robes chirping loudly in excitement.


End file.
